Miss Cosplayer
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: Konata is acting strange, as she was promoted from Part-Timer in the cosplay cafe to a full-time employee. She doesn't want mangas, she doesn't play video games, and she studies, every day. WHAT HAPPENED TO THE REAL KONATA IZUMI? Rated T for mild language and mild themes. My Thanksgiving Fic for 2013!
1. Story

At school, Kagami Hiiragi was entering her sister's classroom, as she saw Tsukasa Hiiragi and Miyuki Takara, talking together. She asked them, "Hey, girls? I haven't heard from Konata, lately."

Tsukasa said, "She said that she recently had work, yesterday, and she's working very hard."

Kagami smirked, "Her, in that Cosplay Café, it's no wonder. She should leave that job, soon. But then again, she has been trying to save money for stuff she needed."

Tsukasa said, "Kona-Chan has been, but she said that she has been buying new study books, since she said that she's trying out for college, coming up."

Miyuki giggled, "It's so sudden for Konata. I never knew she heeded your warnings about Finals, coming up."

Kagami griped, "WAIT! I never said that to her! But… It's been weeks since I said it."

She thought, "Could it be that she's trying to go to the same college as me?"

She was about to refute, until Konata arrived, feeling sluggish and tired. She went to her desk and moaned, "Good morning."

Kagami asked, "Well, well, well. You must be tired, after you played your MMORPG games."

Konata sighed, "I didn't bother playing it, today. I had a lot of homework, and I had to work overtime at the café I work at."

Tsukasa asked, "Huh? You mean you actually did your homework?"

Konata said, "Yeah. But I promise myself not to play, until Finals are done. Plus, I got a promotion."

Kagami gasped in horror, as Konata added, "I'm working full-time, now."

Kagami cried, in shock, "WHAAT?"

Konata smirked, "_Somebody's _jealous."

Kagami yelled, "I AM NOT! You're just lucky that you have a job!"

She walked off, groaning, "I'm going back."

Miyuki asked her, "I wonder what made her shocked."

Konata said, "You got me. Working full-time must be tough work."

Tsukasa asked, "So, was there a reason why you got promoted?"

Outside, Kagami was in the hallway, feeling confused and frustrated. She said, as she was struck in anger, "HOW? Please tell me that it was a dream! I'm surprised that she has never been fired, thanks to her knowledge of anime. But still… How could she _not _do her RPG gaming, and dare I say, her anime watching?"

She responded, "I know this sounds stupid… but I should visit the café, tomorrow. Maybe I can ask why."

She went to her class, as the bell rang.

* * *

**_Miss Cosplayer_**

* * *

That evening, Kagami called Miyuki and asked, "Say, how about tomorrow we go visit the café that Konata works at?"

Miyuki replied, "Sure thing. It would be nice to visit the café, again, after our first visit. I mean, Patricia will be there, too. I know that."

She asked, "I was wondering if we'd bring Yutaka and Minami."

Kagami said, "I tried it. It turns out that the phone was busy. I don't understand why Konata changed, buying study books, and even not use the computer, all for a full-time job."

Miyuki smiled and said, "She said to us that her promotion was for her hard work. Konata said that, but she didn't explain how, fully."

Kagami shook her head and said, "I am beginning to grasp the situation. We good for tomorrow?"

Miyuki answered, "Sure. How about tomorrow at 11?"

"Sure. I'll bring Tsukasa with. Bye."

She hung up, as Kagami tried calling Konata, again. But…

"_The number you have dialed is NOT a working number…_"

Kagami thought, "What? Did her father take her cell phone away?"

**XXXXX**

That afternoon, the girls arrived at the café. They then saw Konata, arriving in a white hair costume, with black and white clothing. Kagami asked, "Is she a Miku Hatsune in black and white?"

Tsukasa said, "I don't know. But Kona-Chan looks cute."

Konata approached the girls, as she spoke in a robotic voice, "Hello. What can I do for you, customers?"

Kagami asked, "Uh, what kind of costume is that?"

Konata smiled and said, in a normal voice, "It's _Miss Monochrome_. It's a new anime they showed, recently. I saw four episodes, and it was okay… It was a short anime, at about three minutes."

She spoke in a monotone voice, "Come now. Please make your choice."

Kagami said, "Alright fine! Give me a tea with milk."

Konata bowed and said, "Thank you. Please wait."

She walked off, as Kagami groaned, "She had such knowledge of an anime that is 3-minutes long… _Hetalia _is longer than that."

She paused and said, "Well… At least she's acting normal. No one would brag about length of anime shows, other than her."

Miyuki said, "She was indeed exact about this _Miss Monochrome_. I thought it was Miku Hatsune, covered in bleach."

Kagami thought, "But she had blue hair, when we came here, the first time. I wonder… Is that a wig? No one would dye their hair, in that hair length."

Patricia Martin, another employee with short blonde hair, and wearing a maid outfit, asked Kagami, "How are you doing, today?"

Kagami asked, "Hey, Patricia. Do you know that Konata is acting weird, lately?"

"Uh, no. Actually, Konata was pretty serious, since she had that job. And, well, she suddenly stopped caring about anime and games."

Kagami cried, "Are you serious?"

Tsukasa said, "It's serious… We don't know Konata, anymore…"

Kagami barked, "You know, we _did _see the old Konata, so… don't bother saying that."

Tsukasa said, "Sorry."

Kagami asked, "So, why the robot costume on her?"

Patricia said, "It's today's theme – _Vocaloid_."

Kagami replied, "I see. Isn't Miss Monochrome a Vocaloid, too?"

Miyuki responded, "You heard what Konata said. She is an anime that parodies Miku Hatsune."

Patricia said, "And we have some characters that come from the same animation style. See?"

A girl was dressed in a chrome robot girl costume, with pink and green trim, and a light-up visor.

Kagami asked, "Dare I ask who it is?"

Tsukasa said, "Yeah. She's not from an anime."

The girl in the costume said, in a monotone voice, "Would you like some tea, please?"

She was serving a male customer in a blue jacket. The customer replied, "Uh, sure… And I'd also like a fried noodle platter."

The robot girl responded, flashing an emoticon, "We have only a fried shrimp plate. Would you like that?"

"Sure." He smiled.

She floated off, as Patricia said, "She's dressed as Fujii of _Straight Title Robot Anime_. She's like very funny."

Kagami asked, "Wasn't that on the internet?"

Patricia said, "Konata told me… It was about 15 minutes long, and it was about making robots laugh, since robots don't laugh. But…"

She gasped, "OH! If I am a robot, why do I feel emotions? Can someone please tell me?"

She gasped, as she was shaking, pretending to malfunction. She beeped, "AAH! I feel… I feel… Please explain… Please… ex… plaaaaaaaa…"

She bent down, as the others were shocked. Tsukasa cringed, "Patty-Chan?"

The girl in the Fujii costume approached Patricia, with her hands forming a wrench and screwdriver.

She beeped, "Repair… Repair…"

Kagami sighed, "Oh, I forgot… She's _pretending _to be a robot maid."

Miyuki added, "It's pretty obvious. Konata has such knowledge of anime."

Kagami whispered, "After we have tea, we should ask her if we'd come over, tonight, after work."

Tsukasa and Miyuki nodded, as Patricia bent up, saying to the girls, "Sorry. Where were we?"

Kagami said to her, "No, you're done. But thanks for the show."

**XXXXX**

Konata then called to the girls, "Okay. It's time for the floor show. This time, I will be performing, as Monochrome."

Kagami smiled, "Good luck."

She left, as Kagami asked her, "Hey, Konata. After work, how about we visit your place, for dinner?"

Konata said, "Sure. I'll pick you up, after work."

She left to the stage, as the music plays. She was dancing the ending of _Miss Monochrome_, called _Poker Face (By Yui Horie, _who voices _Miss Monochrome)_. Everyone enjoyed her dancing, as Kagami thought, seeing her dance completely perfect.

"I don't believe it," she said, "She dances the Hare Hare Yukai… but this?"

She finished dancing, as everyone applauded.

**XXXXX**

After work, Konata met up with the rest of the girls. She said, "I'm glad you decided to come by to my house. It'll be great to hang with you."

Tsukasa said, "We had to call our parents, first, so we can come back at around 10."

Kagami said, "Sounds fair, since you have been focused, now. Also, I hope for the moment you study for exams."

Konata said, "Oh, I still have to cram, at the last minute. I haven't made progress, so far."

Kagami laughed, "I KNEW IT!"

Konata continued, "I was too busy helping Dad, cleaning the house, and even helped Yui-Nee-Chan with the groceries."

Kagami sighed, "I knew it…"

She thought, "This is _not _Konata… well, sort of."

Tsukasa asked, "Do you happen to do your own chores?"

Miyuki said, "It is nice that you're helping your father. But do you ever have time to play games?"

Konata said, "Well, I stopped playing games, but I watch a little manga, now and then. I had the computer still in my room, but I stopped playing that MMORPG game. Could you imagine the length of gameplay, breaking to the point of quitting? Gamers sometimes have nothing left, when they played through it, or when they unlocked every unlockable item in the game."

Kagami thought, "This _can't _be right!"

Konata continued, "But in MMORPG games, you don't need to download unlockables. You just need to trade with others. Me, however, I grew tired of it, and decided that… well… I _do _need to focus on homework, since we're graduating, together."

Kagami thought, "Who are you, and what have you done to Konata?"

Tsukasa asked, "Say, Kona-Chan. I've been meaning to ask you… Can we still play your games, after dinner?"

Konata said, "Sounds fair. Just be careful when to play it. Besides, I can hook up that old Playstation I had, and you can play with it, as long as you want."

Tsukasa said, "Oh, thanks. But I don't think Sis would enjoy that, anyway."

Konata remarked, "That's okay. Kagami-Sama doesn't mind. In fact, I'll let you keep it."

Kagami gasped, "WHAT? You're giving it away? How much?"

Konata pouted, "Oh, please, Kagami-Sama. Isn't it grateful enough to give it to you, as a gift?"

Kagami sighed, "I guess so…"

She asked her, "By the way, have you read any new manga, lately?"

Konata said, "Nah. All the manga there was too boring."

Kagami gasped in fear, as Tsukasa was worried about her sister. She asked her, "Sis? What just happened?"

Kagami stammered, "It's nothing you'd understand."

Miyuki giggled, "Oh, she's just being her old self."

Kagami pouted, "To me, she's not."

**XXXXX**

At Konata's house, Kagami, Tsukasa, and Miyuki entered her room. They saw that it was all the same, with some games in the closet. Konata explained, "I don't play them, anymore. Feel free to take what you need. Also, the system is hooked up to the TV."

Kagami asked, "I thought you said that you had it put away."

Miyuki responded, "Maybe it's because she wanted to leave it, for guests."

She went over, but tripped down to the floor. She dropped her glasses, as she was looking for them.

"Glasses… Oh, dear…"

Kagami looked at Konata, who let out a sigh and said, "Miyuki-San, please be careful."

Tsukasa picked her up and asked, "Are you alright, Yuki-Chan?"

Miyuki said, as she found her glasses, "I'm fine. I guess I tripped on the carpet."

Kagami thought, as she was angry, "WAIT! No witty Moé factors from Konata? Miyuki's all about Moé, from Konata's point of view! No response at all, today?"

She asked her, "Aren't you going to say something witty about Miyuki's plunge?"

Konata said, "Why? Is there something special, other than her glasses, pink hair, and big boobs?"

Kagami gasped, as Miyuki was embarrassed, "Konata… Please."

Kagami sighed, as she composed herself, "Never mind."

Tsukasa went to the closet, as Konata was on the bed, reading a book. Tsukasa then found a small black remote, in which said "Konata" on the bottom. It had a couple of buttons on it.

"Hey, Sis? Is this a TV remote?"

Kagami looked at it and said, "Well, it _is _Konata's TV. Suppose there is something on."

Tsukasa aimed the remote on the TV, and she pressed the red button. Nothing. The TV didn't turn on. Miyuki said, "Perhaps she had the wrong television model, or her batteries on the remote had died."

Unbeknownst to them, Konata suddenly sat up from bed. She stood in place and was motionless. Tsukasa tried another button, as Konata was walking in a doll-like motion. Tsukasa asked Miyuki, "Hey, Yuki-Chan, do you think it might be the remote? I think I have some spare batteries."

Kagami said, "No. I think we need to plug the TV in."

She noticed the wall and saw that the TV has been plugged in. She gasped, as she thought, "Huh? Could she have a broken television?"

She pressed the POWER button. The television turned on, as the girls said, in unison, "The remote."

Konata was in the bathroom, as she was frozen stiff. She didn't move an inch. Tsukasa tried another button, as Konata started to jump for joy, as she was cheering on. Tsukasa did another button, and Konata started to twirl around. She dropped to the floor, falling on her butt. She moaned, "Ow…"

She then asked herself, "Where am I? How did I get here?"

She walked back to her room, as Tsukasa put the remote away. She then said, "Nah. We should ask Kona-Chan about the remote."

Konata asked, "What _about_ it?"

They gasped, as Kagami asked, "Hey, Konata. Do you think your TV remote is broken?"

Konata said, "That's not a TV remote."

Miyuki asked, "Well, it's not an Air Conditioner remote. What is it?"

Konata turned away and said, "Sorry. But that's nothing. Why don't you girls leave? We have school, tomorrow, and I have work."

Kagami asked, "Huh? You don't want to hang out, as usual?"

Konata barked, "I'M FINE! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR IT!"

They left, as Kagami said, "God, fine. You don't need to shout."

Tsukasa said, "Good night, Kona-Chan."

The girls had left, as Konata picked up the remote and said, "How did that get here?"

**XXXXX**

Outside, Tsukasa and Kagami headed home, as Miyuki was leaving to her house. Kagami said, "It's kind of weird. It's only 8, and she just kicked us out. I mean, granted we have school, tomorrow, but she's not been herself."

Tsukasa said, "We didn't even have to hang out, because of her TV."

Kagami responded, completely concerned, "It's confusing… She had some anime knowledge, but she suddenly stopped caring for games. How could she be studying _and _playing video games, at the same time?"

Tsukasa said, "Maybe Kona-Chan's going through a change. Or maybe her father was being strict to her."

Kagami moaned, "I seriously doubt it."

Tsukasa asked her, "Should we go see her, tomorrow?"

Kagami said, "I hope so… Let's talk to her about that café, and maybe-."

She had an idea, "Hey. I know. Maybe I can talk her into going to getting a new manga."

"Good thinking, Sis!"

* * *

At school, the next day, Kagami headed to Konata, who was tired. She went to Konata and asked, "Hey, Konata, do you have a minute?"

Konata said, "Oh, Kagami. Hey, listen, about last night… I'm sorry if I had you upset."

"No, it's fine. I'll be happy to come by your house, again, maybe this weekend."

"Can't. I have work on Saturday. Then on Sunday, I have to do an afternoon shift. How's Friday? I'm off on Friday."

"I think I will. Maybe Miyuki and Tsukasa will come, too."

She then asked, "By the way, how about we go to Gamers and get a new manga."

Konata replied, "No."

"Huh?"

Kagami was confused, as Konata said, "Sorry. But I cannot force myself into buying mangas, yet. Besides, I have to study, afterwards."

Kagami marched away, as she was flustered, "Damn her! What the heck is wrong with her? She'd _never _say NO to a manga!"

She went to the hallway and held her cellphone up. She then called Miyuki, "Hey, Miyuki… Meet me at the back, at 11am. We need to talk."

**XXXXX**

At the back of the building, Kagami told Tsukasa and Miyuki about earlier. Tsukasa was shocked, as Miyuki felt worried. She said, "And that's how it happened… Konata isn't really herself. You don't think it's that café."

Miyuki said, as she was sad, "Poor Konata… She's probably overworked. Maybe we can check her out, at the café,"

Kagami whispered, "No. I have an idea. We'll have to sneak into the café, before it closes."

Tsukasa asked, "Huh? What do you mean?"

Kagami huddled up with her friends and said, "We wait until 7… when the café closes… and then…"

* * *

That night, at downtown, the girls were hiding in the bushes, as they viewed the back door. They saw Konata leaving through the front door, as Tsukasa whispered, "Oh. This is sudden. Why are we breaking into the café?"

Kagami said, "We're not. What we need to do is to sneak in, by the way of the back door. Also, we wear black, and sneak in. Miyuki, you got the black clothes?"

Miyuki whispered, "Uh… Black? I don't have any. I looked through my drawers, but I couldn't find any dark clothing."

She showed her huge bag, which has green and blue shirts and skirts. Kagami sighed, "Well, that isn't a good idea."

She then stated, "Also, we need to turn off our cellphones. If our phone rings, we could be caught. So, turn it off."

Kagami took Tsukasa's phone and turned it off. She then turned hers, off. Miyuki's phone was off, as well. Tsukasa asked, "Sis… Why do you want to turn it off? Suppose we get a phone call from Kona-Chan?"

Tsukasa's phone vibrated, as she picked it up. She called, "Hello?"

Konata said, "Hey, I'll be seeing you, tomorrow. I just wanted to know that I'm going to sleep, when I get home. Tell Kagami-Sama, okay?"

"Uh, sure. Good night, Kona-Chan."

She hung up her phone and said to her sister, "Kona-Chan said-."

Kagami barked, "DON'T CARE! Whatever she's up to, she mustn't know!"

Tsukasa pouted, "Sorry…"

She then heard a noise, as the sound of wheels rolling was made. She spotted a bin of mannequins that a man was carrying to the back. He rolled it by the back door, as he buzzed on the intercom.

"Hello? Yes, the Cosplay Café… we got some spare mannequins for the next display show."

The manager responded, through the intercom, "Good. I'll be down to get them. Leave them in the back."

The man left to his truck, as Kagami said, "Change of plans. I've got a better idea."

She instructed, "Tsukasa, Miyuki, remove your clothes and put them in the bag."

Miyuki gasped, "Huh? You wanted us naked?"

Kagami said, as she shuddered, "Just leave your underwear on. Here."

She removed her ribbons and continued, "Listen. You know that we have to get in, one way or another. Right?"

Tsukasa said, as she was scared, "Yeah, but… This is so embarrassing…"

They removed their clothing, showing their bra and panties, as Kagami stuffed it into the bag, including Tsukasa's bow and Kagami's ribbons. Kagami then said, "Leave the bag there, and hide it. Make sure _no one _catches us. Now… Follow me…"

They went by the bin, as they were about to get in. However, they heard the door opening. Kagami whispered, "Freeze… Strike a pose…"

They posed as mannequins, as the manager stepped out. He saw the girls and said, "That's odd. Three of the mannequins just got out of the bin. Oh, well."

He placed Kagami in the bin and said, "Strange though. I guess they chose to have their panties on. Okay, then. Heavy ones, too."

He then placed Miyuki in the bin and added, "This one sure is cute, and what perfect measurements. And nice glasses, too."

Miyuki was in the bin, blushing. Tsukasa went it, as well. He rolled the bin inside, as Kagami whispered, "We're in."

**XXXXX**

The bin was carried inside, as they placed the mannequins on the stage, including the girls, who remained in place. The men left the room, as Tsukasa was shaking. She whispered, "I can't take it…"

Miyuki whispered, "It's so awkward."

Kagami moved again and said, "Well, it didn't matter. We all make sacrifices."

She blushed and stretched herself, "Never again… But I'm surprised that we made it in."

She then said, "Okay. Once we find the right clues, we'll leave this place."

Tsukasa said, "Okay, Sis. Maybe we'll find the right clues on Kona-Chan's behavior."

They found a room which said "_NO Admittance_". Kagami then turned the knob, which opened the door.

"The door's unlocked…" she said, "I guess no one bothered to use the lock."

Miyuki moaned, "Can we please hurry?"

They stepped inside, as they entered a dark room. Kagami turned on the lights and saw a small chair, which was chrome, metallic, and with wires and cables. It was turned off, as there was no one sitting there.

"What is that?" Kagami whispered, as she brushed her long purple hair with her hands, "Is this some sort of throne?"

Tsukasa replied, "Maybe it's a throne for her Monochrome attire."

Miyuki examined it and said, "No, it's a recharging port. I mean, in most ports, it's used to recharge cellphones. However, it's too big for a phone."

Kagami said, "I don't know… But do you think the employees go there?"

Miyuki replied, "Maybe not…"

She then viewed the throne's arm, which said "_Konata_".

Kagami gasped, as Tsukasa remarked, "That's the name on the remote!"

Miyuki said, "You don't think… It's _her _throne?"

Kagami replied, "I don't know… But it could be… Then again, it's not possible that she is a-. No! It can't be!"

She then asked, "Can it?"

Miyuki shrugged her shoulders and said, "Got me."

Tsukasa sobbed, "I wanna go home…"

Kagami said, "She's right. I think we're done. Plus, it _does _feel awkward…"

**XXXXX**

Back outside, Tsukasa was crying, as they were fully clothed. Miyuki said, "Well, I better go, before my mom worries about me. You two go on ahead."

She left, as Kagami said, adjusting her bows, "Listen, Sis… I know this is weird, but let's not mention all this to Konata, okay?"

Tsukasa nodded and said, "Yes. But it's not that… I can't believe I was wearing my bear print underwear _again_! And those men carried me, when they…"

She sobbed, as Kagami grumbled, "Since when do you _still _wear it? Grow up!"

* * *

At school, the next day, Kagami went to see Konata, who was upset. Kagami asked her, "Hey, Konata. You want to do something, today? I mean, it is Friday, after all."

Konata ignored her and said, "No, thanks. I'm not interested…"

Kagami huffed, "Something is wrong with her."

She said, "Is something wrong? Did something happen to you, earlier? You didn't get in trouble, did you?"

Konata responded, "Why is that?"

Kagami said, "Well, you're not what you appeared to be! You studied hard, you don't act up, you don't buy games and manga, you didn't give Miyuki your Moé points, and you constantly ignore me! What happened to the Konata Izumi I know?"

Konata remarked, "_That _Konata is dead!"

Tsukasa noticed it and she cried, "Kona-Chan!"

Kagami grabbed her arm, just as Konata was about to leave, "Come on, man! It's been three days! I'm starting to worry about you! You cannot be gone! I miss the old you!"

Konata broke free, as she yelled, "Well, I had to think, and I realized that I needed a future! You guys may be my friends, but I can't be discriminated by you guys!"

The Hiiragis gasped, as Konata continued, "I have changed, for the better! Maybe I don't need friends like you, if I am treated like this!"

She walked off, as Kagami whispered in fear, "What have they done to you?"

**XXXXX**

Kagami was outside, feeling dejected. Tsukasa asked, "Sis, are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine… I can't believe she said that. Konata would _never _say that! I mean, what is she, Miss Cosplayer? I mean, cosplaying is her dream, but working in the café and changing her personality? She's lost it! I don't care what Konata says. I'm going over to apologize to her. And you guys are coming with."

Tsukasa trembled, "Uh, no… What if they'd recognize me… after the other night?"

Kagami sighed, "Fine. I'll go with Miyuki. You stay home, and I'll tell you what happened, after that."

Tsukasa pleaded, "Please try not to break up our friendship, Sis. You and Kona-Chan are good friends!"

Kagami stated, "Maybe so… But it's my fault for pushing her hard."

She left, as Tsukasa felt worried.

**XXXXX**

The next day, at the café, Kagami and Miyuki were at the table, as they were waiting. Kagami asked, "So… What do you think Konata will say, if she sees me? I hope she's not angry at me."

Miyuki said, "It'll be fine. I'm just hoping she'll be better, since you get to see her."

Kagami said, "I hope you're right."

Konata appeared from the changing room, in a black and white maid outfit, as she saw Kagami. She then said, "Hey, Miyuki-San."

She stared at Kagami and huffed, "Kagami."

Kagami pouted, "Yep. She's still mad."

Konata smiled and said, "What would you two like?"

Kagami said, "I'll have green tea."

Miyuki replied, "Oolong tea."

Konata smiled and said, "Coming right up. Please wait a moment…"

Konata walked off, as Kagami sighed in disdain. She spoke, "Konata's still mad at me. Maybe she'll come over and beg me to apologize."

Konata returned with the teas, as she said to Kagami, "Kagami-Sama…"

She bowed and said, "I'm sorry."

"Huh?" Both girls asked.

Konata said, "I didn't mean to yell at you guys, all because we had a fight at school. So, I was wondering if you'd forgive me, for blasting my mouth. But I chose to do this lifestyle, and whether you like it or not, it's my choice."

Kagami thought, "_You're _the one who had that recharging port."

She responded, "Oh, it's no big deal. And I wish I could, at least, make it up to you. Shouldn't we go get a new manga, afterwards?"

Miyuki shushed her, "Kagami, you can't ask her that!"

Konata smiled and said, "No, I'd rather not. Maybe when I grow up into a beautiful woman… But I can't, since I work a lot."

Kagami smiled and said, in happiness, "Oh, don't be."

She then added to her, "Also, try not to become lazy, when you grow worried about me."

"What did you say?"

"Uh, Kagami…"

"What? I mean, _you _told me to study, since we're having entrance exams, coming up. I can listen to a _tsundere _like you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, when you get to college, maybe you will find a boyfriend."

Kagami gasped, as Miyuki pleaded, "Konata! Kagami! Stop it!"

Kagami shouted, "YOU LITTLE SNAKE!"

She splashed her green tea at Konata, and then slammed the cup on the table. She then shouted, "Insult me, while we had a thing going, trying to extend the olive branch on our friendship! Well, SNIP-SNIP! Branch cut!"

She marched off and shouted, "And I'm _never _coming back here, again!"

Miyuki placed the money on the table and said, "Sorry… Forgive Kagami… She's in a bad mood. Uh, I, well… See you at school, Sunday."

She left to go after Kagami, as Patty approached Konata, who was frozen and sopped in tea. Konata shook, as she was still damp.

"Kaga-, Kaga-, Kaga-…" She shook in a twitch

Patty gasped, "OH, NO! Not now!"

She carried Konata into the back room, as she called to the customers, "It's okay! Please enjoy your meal, and forgive our recent outburst."

She shut the door, as the patrons continued to have their tea and snacks.

Outside, Kagami was heading home, as Miyuki called to her, "Kagami! Hey! Kagami!"

Kagami huffed, in anger, "The NERVE of her! She insults me, after worrying about her grades? Her grades are next to never! She can _keep_ her job, for all I care!"

She grumbled, as Miyuki explained, "I know it seems hard, but, you don't have to storm off, yelling in public. I worry that she'll ban you from that café."

Kagami said, "Let her. I'm not coming back! EVER!"

She walked off, feeling mad at her now-former friend. Miyuki said, as she held her cellphone, "Poor Kagami… Tsukasa must hear about this."

She called the number to Tsukasa and told her what happened.

"WHAT? Sis yelled at Kona-Chan?" Tsukasa cried.

Miyuki said, "And what's worse is that they're no longer friends…"

Tsukasa wept, "What could've made her angry?"

Miyuki said, "Well, I don't know. One mention of Kagami's life, namely her romantic future, and she flipped. I feel awful for Kagami. Konata, however, I fear that she is crying for her."

Tsukasa said, as she was crying, "It's true… But I've never seen her cry, much. Suppose she was tugged in the heart, after her insult…"

Back at the café, Konata was stripped of her uniform, showing her green underwear. She twitched around, as her stomach panel was open. This Konata Izumi was a robot. Patty told the technicians, "She was doused in green tea by an angry girl. She said something about insulting her, and then left."

The technician asked, "Do you know who the girl is?"

Patty replied, "Yes. We go to the same school, together. Her name is Kagami Hiiragi, and she is in the same year as Konata."

She then responded, "I hope Kagami will feel alright, after we tell her…"

Konata started to shake and smoke. The blue-haired robot started to speak incoherently, as electric waves crackled around her. She slurred and froze, as Patty sobbed, "KONATA!"

The technician said that they'll fix her, by tomorrow. Patty returned to the café, filling in Konata's shift.

**XXXXX**

That night, Kagami was in bed, crying. She was upset that she yelled at Konata. The phone rang, as Kagami answered it. She was upset that it was from Konata.

She yelled at the phone, "Hello? If it's Konata, I'm never speaking to YOU again!"

Miyuki replied, "It's Miyuki…"

Kagami sobbed, "Oh, hi…"

"Did you sort things out, after earlier?"

"No! And I'm glad! Konata Izumi can go to hell, for all I care! She's a former otaku, and my former friend! She deserves to be jilted and doused in tea!"

"Kagami! It's fine! I'm going to try and talk to Konata. But she hasn't picked up her phone, since this afternoon."

"Well, tell her that I'm not speaking to her! In fact, don't pick up my number…"

She hung up and cried on her pillow. She sobbed, "Konata… I hate you, Konata… I hate you… Konata!"

She continued to cry, all night, until she went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Konata came by to Kagami's house and wanted to see her. Tsukasa said, "She's a little angry, over yesterday, when she doused you in tea."

Konata smiled and said, "Aw, I knew it would happen. She can feel free to soak me… but not all the time. Besides, it was still hot."

"Do you feel okay, now, Kona-Chan?"

"Oh, yes. But I'm happy to come see her, before I go to work, later."

Tsukasa whispered, "She's in her room. She's still upset."

Konata said, "Thanks, Tsukasa."

She went to Kagami's room, as she said, "Hey, Kagami-Sama."

Kagami moaned, as she was under the covers, "Go away."

Konata then said, "Listen, I know you're still mad at me, but-."

"It's fine. Now, leave."

"Kagami-Sama… Can I, at least, borrow your notes?"

Kagami got out of bed and looked at Konata, "You really mean it? You want to copy my notes?"

Konata said, "After the other day, I lost myself on working on the notes for the next test."

Kagami then said in a sad voice, "What do you care? You don't care for me… _Miss Cosplayer_…"

She went back to bed and said, "Do what you want. Copy my homework and get out…"

Konata then said, "Oh, okay. Hey, I'm off early, today. Would you like to visit me, tonight?"

Kagami replied, "Sure… When I feel like it."

Konata then winked and said, "Okay. See you tonight… and come _alone_."

She left, as Kagami grumbled, "Good riddance to bad otakus. Loser."

She relaxed, but then thought, "Wait a minute… Come alone? Could she tell me why she has been taking the job, full-time, and doing her homework?"

She got up from bed and said, "I don't know what, but I'll have to tell Tsukasa, afterwards. But I should tell her."

She went to the bathroom, to take a shower.

**XXXXX**

That afternoon, Kagami left to go to Konata's house. She called, "I'm leaving now!"

Tsukasa noticed her and asked, "Do you feel better, Sis?"

Kagami said, "I'm fine. I'm going to go see Konata."

Tsukasa smiled, "GREAT! I'll come with you!"

Kagami said, "No. She said I should go, alone. You stay here. But I'll tell you what happened."

She left to the front gate, as Tsukasa thought, "Sis…"

Kagami walking down the street, as she said to herself, "Konata… I hop she'll forgive me for splashing tea on her. But then again, I felt better for that. She _did _insult me. She started it."

She arrived at Konata's house and knocked on the door. Konata opened it and said, "Kagami-Sama."

Kagami said, as she bowed to her, "Konata, listen… I-."

She grabbed her arm and said, "Come on in!"

She pulled her in, as Kagami cried, "HEY!"

They went to Konata's room, as Kagami sat down on the pillow. The robot girl then asked, "So, Kagami… Would you like some tea?"

Kagami smiled and said, "Please."

She went to the kitchen, as Kagami sighed in relief, "Same old Konata… I sure miss her style."

She noticed her room hasn't changed, a lot. Her computer, TV, and gaming system remained, but her games and mangas were packed in the closet. She then said, as she was stretching, "Well… At least she's focusing on her studies."

She then found the black remote on the floor. She picked it up and thought, "It's the same as the other day."

Konata returned, with a tray of tea, with a teapot and two cups. Kagami asked her, "Say, Konata, what is this? Tsukasa somehow played with it, but it didn't work on the TV."

Konata placed the tray down and said, "Well, it's nothing."

"Then why does it have your name on it?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's mine?"

Kagami pressed a red button and asked, "Oh, really? See? No response?"

She barked, "Where did you get it?"

She gasped, as she saw Konata turn around, walking to her bed. She tripped down, still walking. Kagami pressed it again, as Konata was limp. She was on the bed, as a rag doll. She then pressed a button and Konata stood up. She turned to her and winked in a sultry pose.

"Hello, Master… You know you want it…"

Kagami gasped, as she cried, "K-K-Konata?"

She tried another button, and Konata suddenly started to dance the _Hare Hare Yukai_. She sang in an audio track, while dancing to the Haruhi ending theme. Kagami shivered, as she was shocked by the outcome.

"This remote… It's for… It's for HER?!"

She pressed a button, as Konata stopped singing. She dropped her head and bent down. Kagami finally progress the situation.

"She's… She's a-. It can't be! We've known Konata for a long time. There's just NO WAY!"

She lifted the motionless robot and stood her straight. She pressed the red button again, and her green eyes lit back up. She then said, as she was confused, "Kagami-Sama?"

Kagami put the remote away, as she was nervous. She sat back down, as she said, "Uh, you were having an episode. In any case, how about some tea?"

Konata said, "Oh, right. Sure, hang on."

She poured Kagami a cup of tea, as she asked, "One lump or two?"

Kagami said, "No sugar for me… Or, for that matter, make it three."

She placed three sugar cubes in the teacup, as she said, "Okay, Kagami-Sama. Here you are."

Her eyes then changed into a pink and orange swirl. Kagami sniffed the tea and asked, "You wanted some, too?"

Konata poured her tea, as she said, with her eyes green, "You go on ahead."

Kagami sipped her tea and said, "This tastes good…"

Konata smirked in a cat-like grin. She then asked, "Tell me, Kagami-Sama… Do you like my job at the café, or do you hate it?"

Kagami smiled and said, "Yes. But I'm surprised that you work there. And not once you got in trouble?"

Konata then asked, "No. But tell me, what did we fight about? Is it because I was insulting you? If I did, I'm sorry."

Kagami yawned and said, "Apology accepted. And I'm sorry that I badmouthed you."

Konata smirked, "Don't be."

She continued to smirk, as Kagami asked her, "What? What are you staring at?"

Konata said nothing, as her eyes had that pink-orange swirl. Kagami then looked at her teacup, which was half-empty, and her eyelids started to droop.

Kagami asked, in a huge yawn, "Hey, Konata… What did you… put in…?"

Konata let out an evil look, with her smile intact.

Kagami whispered, as her eyelids went heavy.

"Aw… Son of a-."

She collapsed onto the floor and was out cold. The Konata Robot drugged the tea, knocking out Kagami. But what for? Konata stood up and grabbed her legs. She dragged her out of the room, while Kagami was moaning in a quiet mumble.

"Knnnn… nnnn… Taaaa… she's… a ro… ro… Konata… Robot… Cosplayer…"

Her vision went black, afterwards.

* * *

Her eyes began to open, as she was dizzy. She then moaned, as she was coming to.

"Unh… Mmmngh… Konata? Where are you?"

She tried to get up, but she was all numb, with just her bra and panties on, and shackles from her wrists and legs. She moaned, as her eyesight was blurry.

"Hello… Konata? Patty? Anyone?" She slurred, "Where am I?"

She then saw a silhouette of a female figure with long hair and a lab coat. She then held up a syringe and said, "She's waking up. We better sedate her, and begin the operation."

"Operation?" Kagami thought, as her vision was still fuzzy.

She moaned, "Hey, uh… Ma'am… What happened to-?"

The woman said, "No need to be alarmed, Kagami."

"Huh? How did you know my n-?"

She was pricked in the neck by a syringe.

"Ow!"

She injected an unknown substance into her neck. Kagami then moaned, "Hey… I know your… voice… uhhhhh… Hey… What are you doing… to me?"

She then closed her eyes and wound down, "What… did you… do to… Konnnnnaaaaaa…?"

She fell unconscious, as all she could hear was the woman's voice. She spoke, "The patient's sedated. Let us begin."

And after that… nothing. Kagami was out.

* * *

The next day, Tsukasa was worried in tears, as she was calling Konata. But she had a busy signal. She wept, as Miyuki knocked on her door. She went to the door and answered it. Miyuki said, as she stepped in, "I'm sorry, Tsukasa-San. But it's about-."

"Sis? Yes. She is missing! I tried calling Konata, but-."

"I know. No answer. Do you think Konata and Kagami ran away?"

"I don't think so… What if they suddenly got abducted?"

She held her and cried, "OH, YUKI-CHAN! WHAT WILL I DO? MY SISTER IS GONE!"

She bawled on her chest, as Miyuki patted her head, "There, there. She's fine. They'll come back."

"Of course, I will!" Kagami said, as she came back.

Tsukasa was happy, as she saw her sister. She asked, "Where have you been?"

Kagami said, without hesitation, "That is not important. Last night, Konata offered me to get a job at the café. She said that she'll overlook my mistake, but only for my new boss. My boss says that I will work, Monday."

She walked off, as Tsukasa asked her, "Hey, Sis? What about school?"

Kagami said, "Oh, yeah. Miyuki-San, shall I borrow your notes for tomorrow?"

Tsukasa thought, "That's not Sis's mannerisms."

She then said, "The café! We have to go to the café and see!"

Miyuki replied, "Monday is fine, since the café opens, and Kagami works there."

"I hope you're right. Yuki-Chan… What'll we do?"

"I don't know. But I would like to know why Kagami and Konata are acting weird."

Kagami went to bed, as Tsukasa went to her room. Tsukasa found a small black remote that is labeled "Kagami". She then thought, "A remote? It's like-. OH, NO! It's just like Kona-Chan's!"

She then pressed a button, and Kagami sat up. She spoke in a monotone, "Good morning."

She was in her pajamas, with her long hair flowing, as she went to the closet. Tsukasa pressed a button, again, as her sister returned. She then started to dance the _Caramelldansen_. Tsukasa cringed, as she was afraid, as Kagami had an audio track of the dance, from her mouth. Tsukasa dropped the remote and ran off. Kagami stopped, as she bowed down.

Tsukasa returned to Miyuki and shouted, "YUKI-CHAN! SIS IS-! SIS IS-! SHE'S A-! AAAAGH!"

Miyuki slapped her and said, "CONTROL YOURSELF! It's okay!"

She calmly replied, "Tsukasa-Chan… What happened?"

Tsukasa wailed, "MY SISTER IS A ROBOT!"

Miyuki gasped, "OH, NO!"

**XXXXX**

That Monday, Tsukasa and Miyuki were at a table, waiting for Konata _and _Kagami.

"So, are you sure this'll work?" Tsukasa asked.

Miyuki said, "It _was _intentional for Kagami. But what if it were accidental?"

Tsukasa said, "You may be right."

Konata, in a short bob and a black uniform and skirt, was serving to her customers, "Here you are. Please, enjoy yourself."

The customer said, "Thanks. By the way, nice R. Dorothy costume."

Konata bowed and said, "You are a louse, Roger Smith. And enjoy your stay."

She walked off, as Miyuki said, "Either she's playing the role well, or it's how she was programmed."

Miyuki then said to Tsukasa, "Now remember… Kagami will show up, and she'll give us our order. Hopefully, she'll come to."

Kagami arrived, in a white shirt, blue skirt, and short green hair. She walked in a soft motion, as she smiled, "Hello. Would you like to order?"

Miyuki said, "Two waters."

Kagami smiled and said, "Please wait, while I begin your order."

She left, as Tsukasa was sobbing, "It's her… She's in that costume."

Miyuki said, "She's Korone from _Demon King Daimou_. How realistic…"

Kagami returned with two waters, as she bowed and said, "Will that be all?"

Tsukasa then asked, "Kagami! Sis! Don't you remember me?"

Kagami said nothing. She turned away, as she was about to leave. Tsukasa got up and grabbed her. But she wouldn't budge.

"Come on! We have to get out of here! I can't stand it, any longer!"

Miyuki pleaded, "Calm down! Tsukasa-Chan! Don't make a scene."

She tried to move her, but she was still stuck. Kagami was about to leave, until Tsukasa grabbed a glass of water. She called, "Sis! Wait!"

Kagami turned around, as she asked, "Yes, customer?"

Tsukasa went closer, but she tripped on her shoelace and stumbled down, spilling the water on the android Kagami. She was drenched in water, and she started to twitch and shake, "_System Error… Malfunction… Overheating_…"

Tsukasa gasped in horror, "I was right… She _is _a robot…"

Konata noticed her and said, grabbing Kagami, "Poor Kagami-Sama. What happened?"

Tsukasa said, "Well, I wanted to talk to her, but I tripped and spilled water on her."

Konata sighed, "Oh, for heaven's sake… Please wait a moment."

She took Kagami to the back room and went inside. Tsukasa then whispered, "Now… Follow them."

Miyuki said, "Okay. But don't make a sound."

They crept off, as soon as Konata was in the back. She shut the door, as Tsukasa and Miyuki were by the door. They opened the door and went inside. Tsukasa whispered, "Kona-Chan… Please don't hurt my sister."

As they walked inside, they hid behind a crate and viewed Kagami, in her purple hair, wearing her white bra and panties, As Konata took her arms apart. She responded, "Kagami-Sama. You took too much water. Don't worry. By tomorrow, we'll dry you out."

She left the motionless android standing in place, as Konata responded, "Hang on. I shall give you some dry clothes and dry parts."

She then went to another room, as Tsukasa whispered, "No… It can't be true."

She whimpered, as she held her armless android sister and bawled her heart out. As she was crying in her bosom, she wept, "No… My sister… I don't think I'll ever find one, like, you, again…"

Miyuki looked around and remarked, "Then you better turn around."

She looked to her left and saw Kagami, the real Kagami, inside a glass chamber, with wires sticking into her naked body. However, she was dressed in a strapless black bikini.

"Sis? But… How did she-?"

"No time! Come on! Do you want your sister out of here, or do you want a robot sister?"

Tsukasa mustered up her courage, and then said, "Let's get her out of there."

She was about to open the chamber, when…

"HEY!" Konata came back and saw Tsukasa and Miyuki, trying to free Kagami.

She bellowed, "You cannot be here! This is a restricted area!"

Tsukasa cried, "Konata! Please… Let my sister go! She didn't do anything…"

Konata rebutted, "Except for the fact that she stumbled onto a secret. Now, get out of here!"

Tsukasa cried, "NO!"

She lunged at Konata, as she cried out, "YUKI-CHAN! THE CHAMBER!"

Konata shoved Tsukasa into Miyuki, dropping down to the floor. Konata then said in a baritone, "You will be terminated."

The robot then smirked, "I've always wanted to say that."

She grabbed a broom and swung at the girls. Tsukasa grabbed it and swung Konata into a chair, smacking the back of her chrome skull. Konata started to glitch, as Miyuki grabbed her keys to the chambers. She opened the chamber.

**PSHOOO!  
**Smoke and steam poured out of the pod, as Miyuki grabbed the unconscious Kagami and called, "Tsukasa-Chan! Let's go!"

Tsukasa shouted, "We can't! Yuki-Chan! What about all those people?"

Miyuki said, "We'll have to use the back door. Come on! RUN!"

They ran off, as Kagami was breathing heavily, still out cold. Konata tried to get up, but her body was twitching. She then beeped and smoked.

"Kaga-ga-ga-ga-ga-ga-ga-. Saaaaaamaaaaa… She is my-, my-, my-, myyp-, pp-p-p-p-p-p-p, n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n… Cosplay… Robot… Femdom… Sama… Sama… Sama… Saaaaaaaaaa…"

She collapsed, as smoke spewed out of her mouth. A person stepped in and called, "Konata? Is everything okay?"

She gasped and saw the broken android of Konata. She cringed, as she cried, "NO! Konata! Poor Konata…"

She then saw the chamber and cried, "AAAAAAAAH! Hiiragi-Kun got away?"

Outside the café, Tsukasa and Miyuki escaped through the fire escape. Miyuki jumped down, with Kagami in her arms. Tsukasa hopped on her shoulders, as Miyuki was running very fast.

"RUN, YUKI-CHAN! RUUUUUN!" She shrieked, as they ran away, heading to Tsukasa and Kagami's house.

* * *

At the Hiiragi Household, Miyuki placed a wet cloth on Kagami's forehead. Tsukasa was crying on her chest, as she was weeping for her sister, who was still knocked out.

"Tsukasa, Kagami is fine… But I don't think she'll wake up, for a while," Miyuki said.

All Tsukasa do was cry. But then, a miracle happened. Kagami woke up and moaned, "Unh… Where am I?"

Tsukasa cried, as she was happy, "SIS!"

She hugged her, as Kagami shoved her off. She cried, "OW! NOT THERE!"

Miyuki said, as she went to her, "Kagami. I want to know. What happened to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Isn't it obvious? You were abducted and were replaced by an android of you… and not a great likeness of you, in cosplay. I feel that you were lost in Konata's world."

Kagami moaned, as she held her neck, "Ow… I know. But the last thing I remembered… when I was out cold… and I had some tea with Konata. But… Konata was looking at me, in such disturbing awe… then everything went black…"

She growled, "I was drugged… I think. Then, when I awoke, my body was still numb, maybe from the tea… and all I saw was a woman… and she… uh… She went and had this syringe, and said that it won't hurt a bit. Then I passed out, but not after the words, "_Begin the operation_"… And that's all I remember… except that woman… The woman who gave me a shot. It turns out, I recognized her, but… I don't remember… and then… … … … it went black again, until I was here… Here… and…"

She held her head, as Miyuki said, "Kagami, I'm afraid that what you experienced was Konata, abducting you and making you into a cybernetic gynoid, serving tea and cakes to customers in Konata's _full-time _job."

She added, "But, you see… Her job was a front. We knew that Konata was replaced by an android."

Tsukasa said, "Right. We never found the real Konata, but we knew it was true. We all thought she changed, for the better."

Kagami giggled, "I knew it… I knew that Konata was not Konata… I mean, who's the stupid one, now? Me…"

She let out a tear, as Miyuki said, "But it still bothers me, Kagami. Whatever happened to the _real _Konata?"

Miyuki said, "That part, I don't know… all we saw was one lone pod, with you inside. And it seemed that she is like you, exactly with your tone and characteristics."

Tsukasa sobbed, "Don't scare us, like that, again!"

Kagami then thought, as she figured it out, "SO… Konata was the one that abducted me, but… but it's so sudden… I…"

She asked, "Tell me. Was there anyone else that appeared, during the whole android thing?"

The phone then rang, as Tsukasa picked it up. She called, "Hiiragi Residence. Tsukasa speaking."

She heard who it was and said to Kagami, "It's for you, Sis. It's Patty-Chan."

Kagami said, "Patty?"

She held the receiver and said, "Hello?"

"Kagami, this is Patricia. Do you mind if you and your friends come with me?"

"Sure. I don't mind. At the café? Okay, then."

She said, "Patricia wants us to come to the café… later tonight."

Tsukasa asked, "Do you think it's something awful about Kona-Chan?"

Kagami said, "Only one way to find out."

**XXXXX**

That night, the girls arrived at the café, as it closed. Patricia let them in, as Kagami whispered, "It sure feels pretty creepy here."

They walked up the stairs, as Patricia said, "I'm sorry you had to come. You see, I'm ashamed of keeping this a secret from all of you. I know we met, when Konata started working here, but… But it is weird that you suddenly felt upset over her recent mood."

Kagami said, "I know. She's not the Konata we know and love."

Patricia stated, "I know. It was a glitch."

Tsukasa asked, "A glitch?"

Patricia remarked, "Yes. You see, while the others were busy working here, for part-time, we wanted to make a young girl, only for standards of knowing her knowledge of anime, manga, and video games. You know Konata's father, right?"

Kagami said, "Yeah."

"Well, he offered to have a daughter, ever since her mother stumbled onto a secret project. Of course, she couldn't bear kids, so she wanted a daughter."

"A daughter? You mean Konata's late mother is NOT REALLY her mother?"

"Yes and no… While she has Kanata's looks and beauty, she is still one of us."

"Oh. So, when was she created?"

"18 years ago."

They gasped, as Patty opened the door to the café. She continued, and they walked into the main room, "You see, Kanata wanted her own child, just for her care, but it's sad… since it was a robot. She was happy to care for her, until she died."

Kagami refuted, "I know. We heard it from Konata. But who knew it was the truth, coming from an android and all?"

"A lot… including Mister Izumi. We had her built to look older, every time, so no one would suspect her age. But, by the time she turned 10, her height stopped, and we had to grow something from in her body, including her hair, skin, legs, arms, and even her breasts. But, she said that flat chests are awesome. It's no wonder she's an A-cup."

Miyuki said, as she blushed, "I get it… Now I see why she has a thing for me."

Patty continued, "And because of that, she has the fetish for moé points, anime knowledge, and even some trivia. When she became 13, it was time to educate her. We enrolled her to a middle school in Japan. Then, by 16, she joined our school, and the rest was history. But the real reason was to have a full-time employee in the Cosplay Café… so, by 17, she got the job and became a part-timer, hence our name "_Miss Cosplayer_". But at 18, we decided to give her a new personality and make her stay, as a full-time employee."

Kagami replied, "So, _that's _why she gave up on her mangas and games."

Tsukasa added, "And why she chose to study…"

Patricia smiled, "Exactly!"

She then opened the door to the laboratory, with a bunch of Konata Robots, hanging in a row, on the wall. They were all wearing black bra panties, covered in plastic. Kagami gasped, "No way… You have a surplus of Konatas?"

Patricia said, "Indeed. We had them tested, downtown in Akihabara and Shinjuku. After successful tests, they are brought here, every year. But if they fail, then it's the trash heap. In any case, that is the tour. Any questions?"

Kagami asked, "Just one. How do we Konata back? Is she repaired?"

Patricia said, "Yes. And unfortunately, she knew about you trying to stop her. And also, you two, as well. Case and point, she is not speaking to you. She's angry by you three, seeing that you ruined what was a secret project, and what Konata was strived on for."

Tsukasa cried, "But we didn't mean to! Kagami was replaced and controlled by a robot!"

Kagami gasped, "Wait, what?"

Patricia said, "That's because her memories were copied and pasted into the drone, in case we needed you to know her, as a human, and not an android. The _Miss Cosplayer _Robot is only good for helping out in Cosplay Cafés. They are _untested_, since we started the project, eighteen years ago, so we can learn, and also see what updates that the technology world has to offer. And we knew that the Kagami Robot was a failure, anyway. Her body looks cute and ravishing… but her personality was borderline."

Kagami yelled, "In other words, I'm ugly, right?"

Patty chuckled, "I never said that! I mean, it wasn't expected into our qualifications. In any case, Konata was too perfect. She was our pride and joy, thanks to her parents, who helped created her. WE did the rest."

Kagami and Tsukasa felt bad, as Kagami said, "Still… This _Miss Cosplayer _is so great and all… but not only we gained an android companion… but lost a best friend."

She cringed, "It's my fault! If I didn't push her too hard or even make more smart remarks, I would still have her! I miss the old Konata!"

She bawled, as Tsukasa cried with her, "Me, too! Kona-Chan!"

Miyuki felt upset, as she asked Patricia, "Tell me, Patty. Is there a way to bring her back? Kagami, no, we miss her. I mean, life isn't worth living, without Konata."

Patty thought and said, "I see… You wanted the old Konata back, right?"

Miyuki nodded and said, "Yes."

Patricia replied, "Well, there is a way… Here."

She gave her a USB Flash Drive and said, "This will bring Konata's memories back. This was saved to preserve her knowledge of her past life, including games, anime, music, and all other fun stuff that an otaku would enjoy. Seeing she was one, we couldn't bear leaving her out, as one of the young girls who lives animes and video games. Plus, her old file says that she sometimes procrastinates."

Kagami sniffled, "That's our Konata… We just want that _old _Konata…"

Tsukasa wept, "The one that makes us laugh, often…"

Patricia gave Miyuki the Flash Drive and explained, "Make sure to give it to her, in her USB port, above her neck. You'll also need this book."

She gave her an instruction manual and said, "This will give you what you need to know, and what to do, when downloading her files in."

Kagami said, "Shouldn't we do it, here?"

Patty replied, "Sorry. While you were running away, Konata was fully fixed, replacing her with a newer body. But the memories from recently were etched in her CPU. You'll have to go and see her… if she talks to you, that is."

Kagami said, "Well, thanks for the help. And we're sorry that we nosed in."

Patricia smiled and said, "That's okay. But that would worry me about getting another full-time waitress. I mean, our plan was to keep her here, full-time, but…"

Kagami said, "You'll get to be full-time, someday. Just make her be herself, and not the anime-hating, study-loving Konata. We like her, and her style."

Patricia nodded and turned away. The girls left, as Miyuki was reading the booklet. As they left the café, all Patricia could do was sigh, as she was without a full-timer.

"Konata… I'm sorry… I guess they knew about you, all along," she whispered, "But I'll make it right. You'll see."

**XXXXX**

They were walking down the street, as Miyuki read the book, "All we have to do is insert this drive into her neck, and then we press her black remote to-."

She gasped, "Wait… You mean that black remote Tsukasa found?"

Tsukasa remembered, "OH! Right! I forgot! Could it be the same remote that Kona-Chan and Sis had?"

Kagami asked, "Uh, I had a remote?"

She remarked, "It's worth a shot. But… Which button?"

Miyuki said, "The button which says "K". It works if the android is enabled and currently on _Default Mode_. So, we give her the drive, and no one will know."

Tsukasa asked, "But, if we give her the old memories, do you think she'll forget everything that happened?"

Kagami shook her head and said, "Well, I'm not sure, but it's a risk we're taking."

They headed to Konata's house.

* * *

When they arrived, they saw Konata by the door, waiting for them. She saw them, as Kagami waved to her. She waved back and said, "Come on in."

Tsukasa asked, "Did she calm down?"

Kagami said, "Either that or maybe her memory was deleted."

They went inside, as Konata said, "Dad's not home, so I figured that we have a study session, tonight."

Kagami replied, "Oh, sure."

Konata remarked, "Thanks. And also, feel free to play my games, since I don't play them, anymore."

Tsukasa went into the closet, as she was looking for the black remote. She found it and said, "Got it."

She nodded to Kagami, as she nodded to Miyuki. Kagami then asked, "Say, uh, Konata. How about I give you a massage, before we start?"

Konata smiled and said, "Sure. I've had a tough day at work. But we should finish it, soon, since I have work, tomorrow."

Kagami proceeded to move her hair, showing a small USB port on the back of her neck. She then began to massage her shoulders, to avoid suspicion. Konata smiled, as she moaned, "Oh… That felt good."

Tsukasa whispered, "Sis, what are you waiting for?"

Kagami said to her, "I'm trying to make sure that she is preoccupied. Wait for my signal."

Miyuki then asked, "Say, Konata, do you find me as a cute girl, in glasses? Because I sometimes get triggered by Moé points."

Konata replied, "Oh, that's just coincidences. Besides, it's obviously bad luck, shocking moments, or even the usual coincidence. Overall, it's just a coincidence."

Miyuki growled, as she said, "I like the _old _Konata _better_."

Konata said, "Aw, don't be. I moved on. But I can still consider you as Moé."

Kagami groaned, as she approached her neck, "Sorry, Konata."

She placed the USB Flash Drive into her neck, as her eyes went black. Her neck was stiff, as her head bent down. She was turned off, as Kagami called to Tsukasa, "The K! Press K on the remote."

She pressed the K button, as Konata's old memories were downloaded into her CPU. Miyuki then said, "Wait for her eyes to glow yellow. Then remove the Flash Drive and press the red button."

They waited for 10 minutes, as her eyes went yellow. Kagami removed the drive and Tsukasa reactivated her. Konata's eyes went green, her normal color, and asked, in confusion, "Oh, hey, guys. What's going on?"

Miyuki sobbed, "Konata?"

Kagami asked, "Is it really you?"

Konata smiled and said, "Of course, it's me. And why's Miyuki-san crying?"

Tsukasa asked, "Tell me, do you work at the Cosplay Café."

Konata responded, "Yes, I do. I'm only a part-timer, there. It's not much, but I get paid for it."

Kagami gasped, as Tsukasa shrilled, "Kona-Chan!"

Kagami halted, "NO! We're not so sure… Let me try something."

She asked her, "Konata, do you know that College Entrance Exams are underway? If you don't study, you'll not be able to graduate."

Konata smiled and said, "Don't worry. We have time. If not, I can cran in an all-nighter, as usual."

Kagami growled, "So, I figured…"

She doved to her and screamed in joy, "IT _IS _YOU!"

She hugged her, as she was laughing. Konata moaned, as she was asking her, "Uh, Kagami-sama? Why are you hugging me?"

Kagami giggled, "Never mind! It is great to see you, again."

Konata said, "Don't I always be here?"

Miyuki and Tsukasa smiled in relief, as Kagami wiped her tears, "Well, you wouldn't believe me, if I told you, but… anyway, I'm happy to see your old self, again."

Konata thought, as she was confused, "She's obviously bonkers."

She asked, "Hey, since you guys are here, how about a 4-player game, together?"

Tsukasa smiled and said, "I'd love to!"

Konata then smirked, "But don't worry, Kagami. You can try and beat me, this time. Who knows? Maybe you'll get some luck out of it."

Kagami growls in suppressed anger, and then said, "Sometimes, I miss your smarmy remarks…"

They ended up playing a game, together, and they had so much fun. Kagami was mostly happy to have Konata Izumi back… even though she's a robot. But she couldn't tell the difference.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, at the café, Patricia was finishing up another _Miss Cosplayer. _She then said, as she entered the chamber, "If all goes well, we could have a brand-new Miss Cosplayer line. Hopefully, I'll be able to create _two _of me, in order to have Konata stay."

She closed the chamber and was in a deep sleep. The two Patty Robots woke up, with her memories downloaded. One Patricia was in her Mikuru Asahina attire, and the other one was Aile of _Megaman ZX_. They bowed and entered the café, leaving Patricia in the chamber, frozen and motionless, with her memories locked away and ready to be downloaded.

**XXXXX**

Kagami then asked, "There's ONE thing I forgot to ask… Who _was _the woman I saw, with long hair and a syringe, in my blurry vision?"

Konata smiled and said, "Probably Patty-Chan, dressed as a nurse… Wait! She gave you a shot?"

Kagami stammered, "Uh… Well… … Never mind."

Konata smirked, "You know, if you know who she is, you can tell me."

Kagami yelled, "And risk losing you and your life? NO WAY!"

Kagami knew, but she may never know. She _was _one of the technicians in the lab from Shinjuku, and she made Kagami into one of the Miss Cosplayer Robots.

Kagami then thought, "But that voice… Who _was _she?"


	2. Lucky Channel!

**_LUCKY CHANNEL!_**

* * *

Akira Kogami cheered to the 4th wall, "HIYA, LUCKIES!"

She then added, "It's been so long, and it's great to be here, in this special Lucky Channel _post-story _special chapter! I am your often-imitated, never duplicated, idol, Akira Kogami!"

Minoru saluted, "Yes! And I am the super-popular, Minoru Shiraishi! I am Akira-Sama's loyal assistant!"

He bragged, "I don't care what you say! I _am_ popular!"

Akira huffed, "I don't care _what_ you do…"

She said to the 4th wall, "As you know, we once again presented a new Lucky Star fic called "_Miss Cosplayer_", a follow-up to "_The Advanced Class_", the first Lucky Star one-shot, with a scary ending!"

Minoru said, "That's right. In case you missed it, here's what you missed: Konata Izumi is acting strange, no longer the otaku we knew and loved, as Kagami noticed some changes into her personality. But as the story progresses, Konata is revealed to be a robot. But she is called _Miss Cosplayer, _which is a project, created by Patricia Martin."

Akira said, "In other words, she's an antagonist."

Minoru said, "Uh, no… I don't think she wa-."

She slammed her hand down and shouted, "HUH? Konata's bratty friends were antagonists in the _last _fic!"

"Yes, but that was-."

"And you had to play a crazy person, with the one behind her enigmatic chimeras. In other words, it was a dream… and a dream, within a dream! So, admit it! I'll bet you were the one in the mannequin bin. I noticed the eyes and hair, and that dopey grin."

"Well, yes, that was me."

"Hey, wasn't one of the mannequins me?

"No. I don't thi-."

"NO! I WASN'T EVEN IN IT! AS ALWAYS!"

"Okay. No need to shout…"

"I get to appear on _"Miyazawa & May" _and that tribute to _Abbott and Costello_, but _never _in one of those fics. No wonder the series ended."

Minoru said, as he was concerned, "Not to be rude, but you got to be in an episode of _Lucky Star_."

"Yeah, but we _did _feud at each other. At least my anger toned down at you."

"And I _finally _got that bug off my chest… namely _you_. But, let's let bygones be bygones."

Akira ignored him and said to the 4th wall, "OH! I almost forgot! We have a special treat in store for you! Minoru, would you like to tell them?"

Minoru smiled and said, "I'd love to. Tonight on _Lucky Channel,_ for the first time ever, we're bringing you the alternate ending to _"Miss Cosplayer_". That's right! This was cut from the cutting room floor, and dropped to the trash can!"

He reached down and grabbed a film projector, as Akira said, "So, what does this alternate ending have?"

"The writer didn't say. He said it was from a fellow reader named **_Zeltrax541_**. And Miz-K Takase would like to thank him, for the wondrous idea."

"Which one? Miz-K or Cucumber?"

"Akira-Sama… Shouldn't we watch the alternate ending?"

"Yeah, yeah. LIGHTS!"

The lights go down, as Minoru turned on the projector. Akira mumbled, "Let's get this over with."

* * *

She let out a tear, as Miyuki said, "But it still bothers me, Kagami. Whatever happened to the _real _Konata?"

Miyuki said, "That part, I don't know… all we saw was one lone pod, with you inside. And it seemed that she is like you, exactly with your tone and characteristics."

Tsukasa sobbed, "Don't scare us, like that, again!"

Kagami then thought, as she figured it out, "SO… Konata was the one that abducted me, but… but it's so sudden… I…"

She asked, "Tell me. Was there anyone else that appeared, during the whole android thing?"

The phone then rang, as Tsukasa picked it up. She called, "Hiiragi Residence. Tsukasa speaking."

She heard who it was and said to Kagami, "It's for you, Sis."

Kagami held the receiver and it was from Konata. She said, "Whatever this is, Konata, I'm NEVER speaking to you again!"

Konata said, "Look. About earlier, I'm sorry. Patty-Chan really didn't want to abduct you, like that. She was let go, with a warning."

She then asked, "Listen, differences aside, how about a study session, at my house?"

Kagami sighed and said, "Ah, sure."

She hung up, as she said to her friends, "Well, it appears that Konata wants a study session, at her house. We better watch over her, tonight."

Miyuki responded, "You're right. We'll keep a close eye on her. Right now, you need your rest."

**XXXXX**

That night, Miyuki arrived, with a huge bag. Kagami and Tsukasa let her in, as she walked past her, without responding. She approached the plant and grabbed it from the table, and placed it in her bag. She then continued walking, as she was heading straight. Tsukasa asked, "Hey… Yuki-Chan? Are you okay?"

Miyuki then beeped, "I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine."

She spoke in a loop, as she was walking to the wall.

Kagami cried, "LOOK OUT!"

She bumped into the wall. She fell, facefirst, moving and fidgeting her legs, like a broken doll.

Kagami ran to her and held her. She cried, "MIYUKI! She's…"

Miyuki kept saying "_I'm fine_", as she was still moving. She sparked a bit, as Kagami was struck lightly in the hand. She asked, "Miyuki, control yourself! Calm down!"

She shivered, as she cringed, "No… it's not true…"

Miyuki kept speaking in a loop, as part of her skin was peeling off. Kagami then beeped, as she was shaking, "Not true… Not true… Not true… Not true… Not true…"

She kept speaking in a loop, as a figure was behind Tsukasa, who was terrified by the sudden loops of her sister and Miyuki. Tsukasa was scared stiff, as the figure knocked her out, pressing her neck. Tsukasa collapsed, as Miyuki and Kagami wound down, fading their eyes to black. Tsukasa was motionless, like a rag doll, as the figure grabbed Tsukasa. She said that she'll get the others, later.

**XXXXX**

Moments later, Kagami was reactivated, as the woman with long hair and a lab coat was in her vision, again. She had long blonde hair and glasses. She said, "How is it going, Kagami?"

Kagami then said, "Huh? Wait… Patty?!"

Patricia removed her wig and said, "Sorry I brought you into this."

Kagami barked, "WHERE AM I? How did I get here?"

Patricia then said, "Forgive me… But you knew the truth about Konata, too little, too late."

"Huh?"

Patricia remarked, "You see, while the others were busy working here, for part-time, we wanted to make a young girl, only for standards of knowing her knowledge of anime, manga, and video games. You know Konata's father, right?"

Kagami said, "Yeah."

"Well, he offered to have a daughter, ever since her mother stumbled onto a secret project. Of course, she couldn't bear kids, so she wanted a daughter."

"A daughter? You mean Konata's late mother is NOT REALLY her mother?"

"Yes and no… While she has Kanata's looks and beauty, she is still one of us."

"Oh. So, when was she created?"

"18 years ago. You see, Kanata wanted her own child, just for her care, but it's sad… since it was a robot. She was happy to care for her, until she died."

Kagami refuted, "I know. We heard it from Konata. But who knew it was the truth, coming from an android and all?"

"A lot… including Mister Izumi. We had her built to look older, every time, so no one would suspect her age. But, by the time she turned 10, her height stopped, and we had to grow something from in her body, including her hair, skin, legs, arms, and even her breasts. But, she said that flat chests are awesome. It's no wonder she's an A-cup. And because of that, she has the fetish for moé points, anime knowledge, and even some trivia. When she became 13, it was time to educate her. We enrolled her to a middle school in Japan. Then, by 16, she joined our school, and the rest was history. But the real reason was to have a full-time employee in the Cosplay Café… so, by 17, she got the job and became a part-timer, hence our name "_Miss Cosplayer_". But at 18, we decided to give her a new personality and make her stay, as a full-time employee."

Kagami replied, "So, _that's _why she gave up on her mangas and games… and why she chose to study…"

Patricia smiled, "Exactly! That's because her memories were copied and pasted into the drone, in case we needed you to know her, as a human, and not an android. The _Miss Cosplayer _Robot is only good for helping out in Cosplay Cafés. They are _untested_, since we started the project, eighteen years ago, so we can learn, and also see what updates that the technology world has to offer. And we knew that the Kagami Robot, i.e. you, was a failure, anyway. Her body looks cute and ravishing… but her personality was borderline."

Kagami yelled, "In other words, I'm ugly, right?"

Patty chuckled, "I never said that! I mean, it wasn't expected into our qualifications. In any case, Konata was too perfect. She was our pride and joy, thanks to her parents, who helped created her. WE did the rest."

Kagami felt bad, as she said, "Still… This _Miss Cosplayer _is so great and all… but not only we gained an android companion… but lost a best friend."

She cringed, "It's my fault! If I didn't push her too hard or even make more smart remarks, I would still have her! I miss the old Konata!"

She then gasped, "Wait! What about the others? What did you do to them?"

Patty smiled and said, "Oh, them? Don't worry… It was time for your upgrade, anyway."

Kagami cried, "Upgrade?!"

She then showed Miyuki and Tsukasa, on a table, in pieces, being repaired by three technicians. Kagami gasped, "NO!"

She looked down, but saw nothing. She was just a head, connected to cables. Patricia then said, "You see, we built you, too, following our test on Konata. It's a week long process, but they'll understand, when you're gone. I can tell, since you, Tsukasa, and Miyuki were made from the same development as _Miss Cosplayer_. You're wonderful androids."

Kagami sobbed, as she was crying out, "NO! I'm not a robot! I don't believe you! NO! I'm not like Konata! HELP! NO!"

Patricia petted her head and said, "Now, don't worry… This won't hurt a bit."

She unplugged Kagami, as she wound down.

"No! No… I'm not a robot… I feel… dizzy… why… am I… a robot…? I… No… Kooooonaaaaataaaaa…"

Her head shut down, as her eyes went black. Patricia then copied her memories and said, "Well, your body was unfixable. So, I decided to transfer your memories into another Kagami Cosplayer Robot. Shouldn't have escaped from your pod, now, huh?"

She then approached a trash can and opened the lid. She held up the broken robot's head and said, "Goodbye, Kagami. Like I said, Cosplayers fail, the trash heap you go."

She tossed her head away and said, "Oh, well. We do have spare bodies of Kagami."

She left to give her memories to one of the technicians, as Kagami's body was thrown away. Miyuki and Tsukasa were being put together, as Patricia added, "Hey! I forgot! I can erase their memories, so they cannot know about them. Remember, we cannot lose any of our friends."

She then thought, "Maybe I can have Konata back to her old self, just in case. She'll fool the others, they'll never know the difference."

She winked, as she returned to work, on the Miss Cosplayer Androids.

**XXXXX**

One week later, Tsukasa and Kagami were walking to school, as Konata was waving to them. She called, "HEY! Tsukasa-chan! Kagami-Sama! I'm ready!"

Kagami smiled and said, "Hey. You ready for school?"

Konata said, "You bet. I hope I make it, in time, after school, for the next anime episode."

Kagami sighed, as she held her head, "You know… I had a weird dream that we were with you, and you suddenly stopped caring for anime."

Konata laughed, as she said, "Oh, what a nightmare. But it's impossible. I'm otaku forever!"

Kagami huffed, "It's all you'll be, when you flunk out of high school."

They walked together, as they were going to school. Patricia decided to erase their memories of the whole Konata incident, while they were being repaired. They headed to school without any care for the world… and without any memory of being Cosplay Robots.

**XXXXX**

As for Patricia, she reproduced four different Miss Cosplayers of Konata, Kagami, Tsukasa, and Miyuki, in four different maid attires. She then giggled,  
If all goes well, we could have a brand-new Miss Cosplayer line. Hopefully, I'll be able to create a way to have ALL my classmates and friends be with me."

She then giggled, "That reminds me…"

She rushed to the phone and called one of her friends. What could she be up to?

* * *

"LIGHTS!" Akira called, as the alternate ending ended.

She smiled and said, shaking off her tired look, "OH, WOW! What a shocking ending! Who knew that robots were created, by Patricia Martin?"

Minoru said, "For those who read the original story, if that ending happened, you should ignore some of the usual stuff, including how they were-."

"Yeah, yeah. Enough. I think the viewers here get the point."

"Akira-Sama, ever thought of becoming one? An android, I mean…"

"Yeah, like I act as a gynoid, pleasing your every whim. Baloney! I'm not going down the sex robot road. It's disgusting, immoral, and at my reputation, it's very deplorable. Of course, if you add me there, you got a deal. But sci-fi fics aren't right for me. What I don't like is how they manipulate a woman's picture and become a robot, demon, or anything. Would YOU see me in robot limbs?"

Minoru said, "Well, I imagine you, with hydraulic arms and legs, motorized body, and those twin drills on your head. Even some cute golden eyes… like Kandy Potter."

Akira strangled Minoru and shouted, "I told you NOT to mention Steven Cooke's gynoid wife! I am NOTHING like HER! And her eyes are AMBER, by the way! My eyes are a REDDISH PINK!"

Minoru shivered, "Sorry… I didn't mean to say that."

Akira let him go and said, "But still, as an android idol, I'd please my audience, being all stiff and robotic."

They blushed and sighed. Akira then grumbled, "But _that _would be cheating. And I am _nowhere _near that jealous tin can. I mean, how can a human date a motorized wind-up doll?"

Minoru said, "Well, maybe because it was true love. Steven Cooke is from _The Gang_, and Kandy Potter is from _Miranda's Adventure_; both are hit titles from Miz-K Takase. And Kandy started out as a-."

Akira snarled, "OH? WHICH ONE? There are TWO of them! What if _that _one was a robot?"

Minoru refuted, "No… THAT was his fellow _Mr. Director_, Jerome Holowitz, a.k.a. Cucumber. He is currently the director of _"The MIS-Adventures of Miyazawa & May"_, after Miz-K struck 100 chapters. It's a milestone he made, which is also a stipulation, when writing very long fan fics."

Akira smiled, "Oh… Maybe I can ask if he'd put me in an android fic, as me."

Minoru said, "I wouldn't do _that_. He's a lunatic. The guy has a screwloose that puts Jack Klugman and Curly Howard to shame… and spinning in their graves, too."

Akira jeered, "Takes one to know one, you snobbish jerk."

Minoru pleaded, as the _Lucky Channel _theme played, "Look, what I was trying to say is-!"

She barked, "SHUT UP! SHOW'S OVER! Now, keep quiet!"

She turned to the 4th wall and did her cheery smile, "Aw, and just when everything is going clockwork (NO pun intended). It looks like we'll do better, next time, when we run our batteries into recharging mode for _another _hit fan fic from _Miz-K Takase_ and his sidekick, _Cucumber Man_!"

Minoru said, "And, as always, we'll see you in the next episode."

They waved, as Akira cheered, "_Bye-nee~!_"

**_Lucky Channel_**

(Akira): About that android part… If I _were _selected to be an android, I'd be a walking human-shaped time bomb.

(Minoru): Of course. It works _perfectly _on you. You sing _"Cape at Age Thirty_", before you self-destruct. I can see it now… She sings the song, and after one line… BOOM! NO MORE AKIRA-SAMA! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!

(Akira): Yeah, yeah. Keep laughing, buddy boy! Why don't you guess who my _first _victim will be, as the walking _Akira Kogami Robo-Bomb_?

(Minoru, nervously): Uh… Do I have three guesses?

(Screen shuts off)

* * *

**_Thanks for Reading!_**


End file.
